


Valentía

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Toris, al fin, tuvo el coraje de invitar a Feliks a una cita, desesperado por confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Valentía

Nervios, nervios y más nervios. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca. Caminaba de aquí para allá. Tragó saliva, al fin se había decido. Sin embargo, no sabía qué esperar. Al fin y al cabo, jamás habían hablado de algún posible romance entre ellos. Además, él era tan coqueto con todo el mundo, que nunca estaba seguro si éste sentía realmente atracción por alguien o era un juego para él. 

Toris se puso a jugar con sus dedos. Luego se acomodó la corbata antes de respirar profundamente. Había pasado semanas enteras pensando en ello. Estaba a punto de poner en riesgo una amistad de años. Pero, por otro lado, se arrepentiría si no le confesaba sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Luego dejaría que Feliks tomara la decisión. 

Miró a sus alrededores, todavía tenía tiempo para escaparse. Se mordió los labios. No dejaba de preguntarse si acaso Feliks iba a dejarle plantado. Quizás tenía algo más importante que hacer y se había olvidado… 

—¡Toris! —exclamó una voz a lo lejos. 

—¿Eh? —Se puso de pie y vio que su cita iba corriendo a su encuentro. Su corazón se sintió aliviado. 

Feliks se detuvo frente a él y puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Toris, mientras que luchaba para recuperar el aliento. 

—¿Cómo crees? Por supuesto que iba a venir a la cita contigo —Feliks sonrió antes de darle un caluroso abrazo a Toris. 

—Sí, sabía que… —Toris rió nerviosamente. 

—Tipo que pasaron demasiadas cosas y por eso es que llegué tarde —Feliks dio una vuelta entera frente al otro:—¿Qué te parece? Me fui a la peluquería para estar súper guapo para ti —añadió. 

En ese momento, Toris le entregó a Feliks el ramo de rosas que le había traído. 

—Pensé que te gustarían… —Había optado por unas de color rosado, pues sabía que era el color favorito de Feliks. 

Los ojos del otro se iluminaron al ver el ramo. Las tomó y luego se acercó para disfrutar de su dulce aroma. 

—No debiste hacerlo. ¡Son hermosas, gracias! 

Toris le jaló del brazo con cierta timidez. 

—Ahí viene nuestra cita —El muchacho señaló una carroza que se iba a acercando a ellos. 

—¡¿De verdad, de verdad?! 

—Me habías dicho alguna vez que te gustaría subirte a una y pasear a la luz de la luna —Toris se rascó la nuca mientras lo explicaba. 

—Tipo que esta va a ser la mejor cita de mi vida —admitió Feliks. No podía creer que Toris se hubiese acordado de algo que le había dicho hacía tanto tiempo. 

Una vez que se subieron y Feliks hubiera dejado de hablar de los dos caballos blancos que estaban acarreando la carroza, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Toris comenzaba a sudar a cascada, a pesar de que era una fresca noche de otoño. Había practicado varias veces lo que le diría Feliks llegado el momento, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar. El pavor al rechazo comenzaba a adueñarse de él. 

—Oye, Toris… —Feliks volvió a oler el aroma de las rosas antes de mirar a su acompañante. 

—Dime —Toris se preguntaba si sería capaz de confesarse. El tiempo iba transcurriendo de a poco y sentía que la oportunidad se le estaba escapando de las manos. 

Feliks apartó los ojos antes de resoplar. 

—Estoy enamorado de ti —murmuró y escondió el rostro en el ramo de flores. 

Toris tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su mejor amigo y a escuchar cada tontería que salía de su boca, aquello ciertamente las superaba con creces. 

—¡¿Qué?! 

—¡Que estoy enamorado de ti! —Feliks exclamó para luego hinchar las mejillas sonrojadas, como un niño malcriado. 

—No puedo creerlo… 

—¡Sé que tú no, pero tenía que decírtelo! —Feliks miró hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda a su cita. 

Toris rodó los ojos. 

—Claro que estoy enamorado de ti. Si no lo estuviera, no te hubiese invitado a esta cita —explicó éste. 

La carroza continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad, mientras que aquella conversación proseguía. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Feliks se dio media vuelta, todavía escondiendo el rostro. 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Toris estaba algo exasperado. Trató de arraigar la mano de Feliks:—Solo que soy muy cobarde para decírtelo —añadió. 

De represente, los brazos de Feliks rodearon el cuello de Toris y los rostros de ambos se encontraron a apenas una escasa distancia. Luego sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus labios se rozaron por primera vez. En ese preciso instante, ambos se dieron cuenta que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
